O que é o amor
by jessymidori
Summary: Natsu se pergunta o que é o amor e o que sente por Lucy


Nota: Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas fiquem longe do Gray n.n ele e meu geladinho

O Que é o Amor?

Natsu estava sentado na Guilda fazendo brincadeiras e rindo como sempre, só que aquele dia parecia diferente, não conseguira deixar de notar como Gray não o importunara dessa vez, será que o gelado estava doente? Ele não parava de olhar para Lubia que fazia o mesmo, por outro lado Loki fitara Lucy por entre seu espaço cheio de garotas, porque aquilo estava o irritando? Não entendia

Hey Happy, porque será que toda vez que o Loki olha para a Lucy eu fico com raiva? – perguntava mais para si mesma do que para o gato voador

Aye, não sei Natsu, porque não pergunta pra Erza? – falava enquanto comia um peixe

Natsu ponderou por um momento, perguntar para a Erza poderia ser uma boa idéia, e se a demônio risse da sua cara?

Hm – levantara e fora ate o encontra da Titânica que estava mais afastada limpando uma das espadas que continua sangue seco

Erza, eu to com uma duvida, Sabe a Lucy, não sei por que toda vez que o Loki olha para ela daquele jeito eu fico com raiva, será que você sabe por quê?

É e o amor Natsu – e se afastara dali para dar bronca em Macao por ter chegado de sua missão atrasado novamente – Não tem vergonha? O que seu filho ira pensar de você toda vez que você sai em missão chega atrasado? – e a voz da ruiva não podia mais ser ouvida por Natsu que se deixara cair na cadeira

Amor? Afinal o que a Erza estava falando, - Afinal o que era o amor?

Não tinha mais como perguntar o que Erza queria disser com amor, para Lucy ele não iria perguntar, Gray iria rir da cara dele, então Natsu irritado fora procurar num dicionário o que tal palavra significava de fato e não entendera.

_(latim __amor, -oris__)_

_s. m._

_1.__Sentimento que induz a obter ou a conservar a pessoa ou a coisa pela qual se sente afeição ou__atracção__!__._

_2.__Paixão__atractiva__!__entre duas pessoas._

_3.__Afeição forte por outra pessoa._

_4.__O próprio ser que se ama. (Usado também no plural)_

_5.__Acto__!__sexual._

_6.__Brandura, suavidade._

_7.__Paixão ou grande entusiasmo por algo._

Como assim? Eu só quero saber por que a Erza disse que era amor quando eu olho com raiva pro Loki! - jogara o dicionário longe e decidira saber por ele mesmo o que significado

LUCY! – Natsu a avistara quando chegara à porta da casa dela, ficando bem próxima dela e a fitando demoradamente, como o rosto dela corava com a aproximação e tentava inutilmente se afastar, pois cada vez que ela dava um passo para trás ele se aproximava.

Ah, qual o problema Natsu? Você ta estranho...

Hmmmm – ele a encarava serio

Natsu?

Hmmm sabe, eu não consigo entender o problema, para mim você parece normal.

Ah? Do que você está falando seu idiota? – Lucy corara e batera nele

Eu queria saber o significado do amor, então vim ver porque a Erza falo isso com você.

Há Erza? Ela disse algo que envolve amor? – A loira parara para pensar, não conseguia acreditar que Erza amava Natsu, ela nunca demonstrará interesse nele.

Natsu, o amor não tem um significado so, ele pode ser muitas coisas, as vezes pode traz muitos outros sentimentos com ele, como paixão, carinho, compaixão, raiva, ciúmes... – a jovem começara a explicação, mas o Jovem parara em uma das palavras e meditava.

Ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes... Ciúmes era amor? Hm não, Ciúmes do que? Do olhar do Loki? Mas ele que era o parceiro dela, não ele... Hm Raiva? Voltando a encarar Lucy e ouvindo-a falar ainda

Então Natsu, às vezes a pessoa sente algo com outra com um desses sentimentos e pode confundir e – e novamente Natsu não a ouvia mais.

Se não era ciúme o que ele sentia, o que poderia ser?

Ele olhava par ela, sabia tudo sobre Lucy, ela era inteligente, gostava de ler, era mercenária e viva batendo nele, mas era simpática e Natsu gostava de ficar junto dela...

Seria esse o sentimento que ele tinha por ela? Hmmm

Lucy? – Segurara a mão dela e se aproximava, sentia que seu rosto estava quente também, teria que provar sua teoria.

Posso te beijar e ver se e amor que eu sinto por você?

E a loira desmaiara

Fin? No \o/ continua...

Hahahaha desculpem, eu tentei fazer ficar maior o.o mas não deu, tentarei no próximo

Nota Final: Eu pensei nessa fic ontem, estava lendo a review de **Minagi Soryu **

e deu esse estalo na minha mente, desculpe se eu peguei sua idéia ;_; por isso quero dar o credito a ela pela idéia viu! ^^ Obrigada *reverencia* D


End file.
